


Hoodie

by OrangeSprout



Category: 2moons2, J9 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Some fluff? Nine wearing Joongs hoodie.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet. I don't really know where I was going with this or anything, it's just here XD

Nine is laying stomach down on the bed, feet swaying in the air, pillow pulled up to his chest as he watches his cartoon. He lets his legs fall to the bed when he hears the sound of the door closing behind him. A few seconds later he feels fingers around his leg and a tug. He pauses the show, flips over, and looks at Joong in question. “What?”

Joong sends him a look, head tilted to the side as his eyes scan over Nine. “Is that mine?”

Nine raises a brow and looks down at the bed, around him, then finally at his clothes... “What?”

“The hoodie?” Joong supplies.

Nine looks down at the hoodie. Joong tended to steal Nines clothes pretty often because this -technically- wasn't his place of residence though he did stay here more often than not. The clothes that Joong did borrow from Nine tended to be tight on him. It wasn't often that Nine would borrow anything from Joong because for one, he never had enough clothes for himself much less any that Nine could steal most of the time, and two because most of the time -read all the time- his clothes were dirty which is why he tended to borrow from Nine so often.

This leads to the point, Nine borrowing Joongs hoodie.

Which was purposeful and he actually did more often than he would ever care to acknowledge. It's just that when Joong did decide to stay at his aunts or Nine had friends over and Joong wasn't there... it was comforting to wear something of Joongs.

It was just a habit to have Joong around, to have his smile, laugh, and smell, that when he wasn't, it was... weird. It was comforting to wear his shirt or hoodie when he was away for the night because it made Nine feel like he wasn't alone in the apartment.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. Tonight Nine had purposefully worn the hoodie because he knew Joong would notice.

Joong has been particularly grumpy because of all the fans talking about "ghost ships" and so he decided a little show of possession might... help?

Nine liked it when Joong wore his clothes because it was a subtle way to show everyone how close they were. Nine knew that Joong felt the same, though he had never said it directly. It had been implied in different talks and such.

“Maybe,” He said with a smirk.

Joong stares at him in silence for a moment before slowly sliding onto the bed. He nudges Nine's legs to slide between them as he leans in for a kiss. “Do you even know which clothes are yours?”

Nine wraps his arms around Joongs next as he shrugs, “Our stuff mixes and it fits.”

Joong drops a kiss to his cheek, lips trailing over to drop another on his chin then his neck before sniffing the hoodie. “Mine.”

"Yours?" Nine chuckles, raising a brow teasingly. “Do you want it back?”

Joong shakes his head before leaning in to nuzzle Nines' neck where it meets the shoulder. Inhaling deeply before exhaling. Nines sighs with him, running his fingers through Joongs hair. “I like you in it.”

“It just a hoodie. You wear my clothes all the time.” Nine shivers as cold fingers shimmy their way over his tummy to wrap around his waist.

Joong exhales, shaking his head, lips brushing over Nines pulse, “It’s different.”

“How?” Joongs rocks down into his, hips meeting as he lays an open mouth kiss to Nines' neck.

“Just is.” Nines fingers tighten in Joong's hair as he rolls his hips up. Joongs hands slip into his sweat pants to grab his ass. Nine bites back a groan as Joongs lips brace the skin, sucking on the pulse. Hips rocking in tangent together.

“No marks.” Nine groans out the words before it turns to a moan. As much as he enjoys having Joong suck on him -in more than one way- they can’t have marks. Not acceptable if they want a job.

Joong growls at the comment, sucking just a little harder before letting go. “Possessive much?” Nine jokes.

“Never.” Joong sucks on the spot right under Nine's ear, rocking his hips down.

“Joong.”

Nine could feel the smirk against his skin as his pants are pulled off and tossed to the ground. Joong leans away enough to pull off his shirt and scrambles out of his pants. Nine starts to tug off the hoodie when hands stop him.

“Leave it.”

Nine rolls his eyes with a smirk, “Definitely some kind of dominance move.”

Joong pushes him back to lay down, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Nine bites on Joong's bottom lip before pulling away. “What if I want to pull a possessive move on you.”

Joong reaches into Nines boxers causing Nine to groan at the contact. “No ones stopping you.”

Nine smirks as he pulls Joong back into a heated kiss.

\--- ----

The next day Nine goes to meet the others at the Siam center, they all stood outside, talking with fans. Pavel facetimed Dome, who couldn’t make it. Earth and Ben did some cute poses and then it was time. It was Nines' turn. He looked to Joong before wrapping his arms around him. Arms immediately encircled his waist. He smirked. The cooes echoed around them. Perfect.

He leans in close, closer, and he can see Joong shift from fan service mood to ‘it’s just the two of us I can do what I want’ mood. Joongs smile drops and his lips began to purse and Nine leans in, closer and closer, and right when he knows Joong is about to lean forward he pulls away. Joong tried to get him to come back for a moment before he switches back into work and fanservice mode.

He doesn’t need the stupid hoodie to show the world that Joong is his. All he has to do is give an almost kiss and boom. Everyone knows.

As they’re leaving the venue later that evening, Joong tugs him close and whisper in his ear. “Next time I won’t let you get away.”

"Sure." Nine smirks, now he kind of wonders how far he can tease Joong in public. Challenge accepted.


End file.
